bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Event: Of Blood and Honor Part 9b
The battle continues! Of Blood and Honor Part 9b: Drums of War II Alarms were blaring all over the station as Deshawn ran towards the promenade, his blaster drawn. Once he reached the ring which housed the shops and businesses which was the promenade, he began looking for Aleisha. Not far from the entrance to the popular bar on the station stood Aleisha, fiercely begging Jolee Traabo. Deshawn didn’t need to be close to know that Aleisha was begging Jolee to go with her. Deshawn could only guess that Jolee was going to a ship to attempt to provide defense for Phantom Station. Deshawn quickened his pace to catch up with the pair. “I’m sorry, kid. This is too dangerous.” Deshawn heard Jolee saying as he approached. “You’ve shown me how to work the controls, I can help!” Aleisha pleaded. “Not this time. The Viper isn’t the same as the Mystic Fire.” “Aleisha!” Deshawn said sternly, causing his daughter to turn to look in his direction. “I just want to help, Dad.” She said, a combination of defiance and fear in her voice. Deshawn could read both of the girls’ body language enough to tell there was fear in both of them. “Your time is coming, but not today. Your mother will skin us if anything happens to you.” Deshawn said, hugging his daughter before turning to lead her back to their quarters. “Good luck out there, Miss Traabo.” “I think I’m going to need that.” Jolee said as she trotted off towards her awaiting fighter. ---- A hard crash alerted Barestan, Magnus, and Robb that a ship had just forcefully docked with the station. Armed in their assortment of equipment and their Jinsai weapons, the three prepared themselves to repel whatever boarders might attempt to invade the station. “Into the shadow, with teeth and blade bared.” Magnus quietly said. “They very well may sing songs of us after today is over.” Barestan said in response. “Regardless, gentlemen, I think it’s high time we got some payback on some Shiado and Dominion asses.” Robb said, staring ahead, down the corridor. “This day has been coming for a long time.” “I believe the young Stark is right, Magnus.” Barestan said, smiling. “Yes. Our calm before the storm is over.” Magnus responded. “The storm is starting now. It’s too bad our young Lord isn’t here to partake in this.” “I’m betting Blade would be wading into the thick of it just ahead of us.” “More than likely, young Robb.” The announcement had been quickly passed down to everyone on board Phantom Station. The attack could only be coming from the Antrixian that had become known as Reaper. Each member of Graydon Strykia’s entourage felt that they had a score to settle with the man. And perhaps they all did. Because of Reaper, or Dontaine Strykia, all of their lives had changed from what they could have been. Phantom Station had been their safe harbor and now they were determined to defend it. A small explosion from down the corridor drew the trio’s focus back to the task at hand. As the corridor filled with smoke, large silhouettes could be made out in the haze. Robb leveled his armored gauntlet and let a bolt of energy loose from the built in blaster. The first target went down. A whistle through the air was followed by another shadow dropping to the deck and laying motionless. Magnus glanced back to see Arina, her bow in her hand, smiling as she notched another synthetic arrow. Two corridors away, Tyr Anasazi and Yon Kohl led the station’s security droids against the forces that were disgorging from the yacht. The custom-made combat droid, Brunt, led the way as a squad of Mangalores advanced towards the defenders. The ferocious exchange of blaster fire was deafening. Within moments, the corridors were filled with a melee the likes of which had never been seen on Phantom Station before. Jinsai warriors met T’stayans with blades out, paying out nearly twenty years of frustration and anger on the forces of the Black Bloods. Robb would later view the situation as unfortunate as no Shiado were present with the Dominion troops. ---- This was the moment that Dontaine Strykia had waited for. It had been twenty years in the making. He could feel two disturbances in the force on the station as he stepped through the cotterdam from the boarding shuttle. He was sure it had to be Graydon and Allyson. Ahead of him, a group of five T’stayans led the way, attempting to clear the corridor for their lord. On either side of him, Zena Dystraay and Kurzon Xingus provided additional support. As the group came to their first bend, Dontaine, or Reaper, was surprised to see the lead T’stayan fly backwards into his group. The ripples in the Force grew stronger. Somewhere, in the back of Reaper’s mind, there was a whisper: “''They’re not here. But there is something you can take from them. Something that you desire. Something that you can steal from them.” Reaper opened himself to the Force, seeking out this unfamiliar voice. As he searched, a young girl, no older than Allyson had been when he saw her last, or so it seemed, stepped into the corridor. In her hand she held a Lightsaber, it’s blue blade glowing like Jinsai and Jedi blades of old. Before he could even give shout to a challenge, the young girl cast her hand up and out, sending a wall of Force into the T’stayans ahead of him. “''Ignore her. Go into the next room and I’ll guide you to the prize of your dreams.” Came the whisper again. ---- Moraine had to admit that Anna had spirit. The young girl, technically one of her new apprentices, had demonstrated her talent in the Force when the lead T’stayan had shown it’s self around the corner of the corridor. Anna had thrown the alien back into it’s companions with a simple flick of her wrist. Moraine had to admit that the sight was impressive. She hadn’t seen a feat like that since the days of the Clone Wars. It made her blood boil with pride and honor, feeling twenty years younger. “What a load!” Rashara said from beside Moraine. “I want to learn to do that!” “When you’re ready.” Anna calmly said as she looked back at her adoptive cousin. “Girls! We must focus.” Moraine tried to be stern, but part of her found humor in Anna’s casual response. Moraine didn’t have to say anything else to get the two young Force-sensitives focused. Rashara’s eyes had a bright blue glow which Moraine was sure was from the adrenaline rush the young Jinsai was experiencing. Anna suddenly charged forward, rounding the corridor corner, repeating her hand motion again. “You’re not wanted here!” Anna shouted as she glared down the corridor at the enemies Moraine couldn’t see yet. “Leave before you’re destroyed.” Moraine rushed forward, grabbing Anna carefully to pull her back into cover. She got a glance down the corridor at a jumble of T’stayans lying on the deck. But the thing that drew her attention the most were the trio that were stocking towards them. Two of them were Antrixians, that much she could tell by the glowing eyes. One was masked, the other was not. The other was a young, human female, who ignited her Lightsaber as Moraine came into view. The middle male Antrixian had to be Moraine’s estranged and disowned nephew, Dontaine. The other male she vaguely recognized as a young and prominent Shiado, Kurzon Xingus. Moraine didn’t have to say much after that, she was soon flanked by Rashara, her own Lightsaber alive in her hands, and Willa, sporting a blaster rifle and her curved sword slung across her back. Willa stepped forward and shot two T’stayans with precision as they began to rise. Moraine laid a hand on the young girl’s arm to stay her from making anymore shots. Moraine stepped ahead and silently cut down the last three as they tried to rise, wielding her Warblade with just as much expertise as she had twenty plus years ago. Part of her felt good for finally getting some payback that was twenty years in the making. “Reaper!” Moraine shouted. “You dare come here and bring more dishonor upon yourself? I’ll finish the job that your mother started!” Her words seemed to snap Reaper out of a trance as he shook his head and then fixed his gaze on her. She could see his eyes narrow from beneath his mask. “Aunt Moraine.” Reaper said coolly. “I should have known that the twins were hidden with you. I figured you died back on Antrixies.” “I will never be your family again, Gai’shain. But I am more alive now than I have been since you betrayed us all.” “We’ll have to remedy that.” Reaper responded with ice in his tone. “Kurzon, Zena… take care of these upstarts.” The pair flanking Reaper began to move forward. Moraine fell into a defensive stance, thankful that she had one trick up her sleeve that the Human female called Zena didn’t know: Her Warblade was constructed with a cortosis alloy weaved into the blade. All members of the Grey Guard had Warblades of similar construction, although she only knew of two remaining in exsistence. Her special Warblade could deflect a Warblade more than once, which hopefully was all she needed to do. “Look at the old lady that brings children to a battle, Kurzon.” “This honor is mine, Zena.” Kurzon said as he stepped forward. “I’ve dreamed of facing the fabled Grey Guard for a long time.” “Fine.” Zena said almost in a pout. “I guess I’ll teach little girls that sabers aren’t toys to be played with. “Alright, you bek’tha. You and me.” Rashara said, starting to step forward. “No, cousin.” Anna said, stepping ahead of Rashara. “The insult was met for me. This challenge is mine, for my honor.” Moraine had to give it to Anna. She was answering a challenge in true Jinsai fashion. Rashara had to give way or dishonor Anna, regardless of her age. Moraine had to put her deep concerns aside and let Anna try. The code that the ancient Jinsai had developed demanded it. But somewhere inside, Moraine felt a glimmer of hope brighten, somehow knowing that Anna was going to come out on top in this challenge. Side by side, Anna and Moraine prepared to face their opponents. ---- Outside, in the void of space around Phantom Station, the battle was taking on a different tone. The meager defenses of Phantom Station that were available were nothing compared to the firepower that the Black Bloods were able to bring to bare. But until the station could raise the shields and power up the weapon batteries, a handful of fighters, freighters, and a Corellian Corvette would have to do. Bren Inarro had taken command of the smaller ships, trying to coordinate with Hallyy Cabereo’s Corvette, the Dark Mistress. Bren had paired up with Angella Chylde and Jolee had formed up with Bess Demarco and Corbin Ravellen. Ryder’s freighter, the Tortuga Maru and Jaq Sparrow’s Black Pearl were also swarming in and out of the battle ships, trying to give the station time. Jolee watched her scopes and soon saw another Rotronian Viper, Sera Corvae join the fray. “Pops!” Jolee called over her comm. “We’re not doing much good here!” “''Don’t I know it, kid.” Bren answered. “''But as long as they’ve got boarding parties on the station, they won’t fire on it.” “''Not unless their crazy gundarks!” Angella chimed in. “So what’s the plan, old man.” Jolee asked. “''Call me old man again and you can lead this damn rift-raft.” Bren grumpily responded. “''Form up and lead two fighters in on bombing runs. We can try to overload their shields and then let them have it with the big booms!” “Copy that.” Jolee replied. “Ryder? Sparrow? How about running some interference for us? Try to keep those fighters out of a clear lane to the big ship.” “''I read you, Traabo.” Leeza Ryder responded. “''We’ll give it our best try.” “''No problem, love.” Sparrow added in. The fighters broke away from any combat they were in, attempting to clear the melee that was occurring between the station and Reaper’s ships. Tailing enemy fighters were quickly picked off by the Tortuga Maru and the Black Pearl, both freighters surprising the enemy with their agile maneuvering and firepower. The piece-meal group of fighters began to form up, somewhat above the plane of Phantom Station and the enemy ships. Bren and Angella took the lead in their X-wings, allowing Corbin and Bess to follow in a wide V-formation. That left Sera and Jolee to act as the bombers. “Six fighters? I hope this plan of yours has some weight!” Jolee called out as she formed up. “''Perhaps you need more assistance?” Came a voice over the comm. that nearly made Jolee dance in her cockpit. “Damn, Hallyy!” Jolee exclaimed. “It’s good to hear your voice!” “''I’m sorry we’re late to this party.” Hallyy replied. “''What’s the on the bill for entertainment today?” “All of those ships ahead of us. They have boarding parties on the station.” “''We have the Nightengayle with us for an escort. We can provide some additional punch.” Hallyy called back. “Superb! We’ll clear a firing lane for you!” Jolee said, an edge of cockiness creeping back into her voice. “Let’s do this!” The X-wing and Viper starfighters spun down towards the lead ship in Reaper’s formation, the large Mer’rak cruiser now named the Blacktooth. Supporting them from above and below, the Black Pearl and the Torguta Maru fired at everything and anything that came into their crosshairs. From behind this meager formation came super-heated blasts of plasma from the guns on the Cabrero Pirate’s Corvette, the Dark Mistress, along with huge ion blasts from the powerful cannons on the fighter-sized Nightengayle. Even with the additional firepower, the daunting task of assaulting Reaper’s capital ships seemed futile. Their first run produced little to no effect with most of their hits causing flashes against the shields. Almost as soon as the defenders of Phantom Station began to maneuver over and around Reaper’s ships, the Black Blood fighters were on them, harassing them and attempting to acquire target locks. “Okay, not quite the results I wanted.” Jolee gritted through her teeth as she banked her fighter steeply. “''One more run, people.” Bren called out. “''This time, drop your projectiles on them when we get in range. We’re going to have to boogie out of there fast though.” “Everybody break and form back up on the Dark Mistress.” Jolee added. “''I’ll be requiring an extra bottle of Deltanian Rum, lass, when this is all over.” Jaq responded. Jolee glanced to her port side in time to see Jaq take the Black Pearl through a series of spirals, evading fire from two pursuing fighters. She was surprised to see that the Pearl was actually out-maneuvering the fighters in some cases. “''Well now, one should be wiser when parking a cruiser close to a station. You should be wary of collisions.” This was followed by a tailing fighter trying to match Jaq’s turn and crashing into the Epoch’s front hull, the Dominion cruiser’s shields dissipating some of the energy of the explosion, but still having some damage occur. “''I told ya, mate!” “For that, I’ll buy you three bottles, Sparrow!” The shields of the defenders were taking a beating, even if they were able to out-fly most of the attackers. Hallyy appeared to want to play it safe also, not engaging at too close of a range, leaving plenty of room for her agile ship to maneuver. The hope of success was beginning to look bleak. “B’lanna!” Jolee called to Phantom Station. “How long until you’ve got shields back up?” “''I don’t know!” The anger in B’lanna’s voice very evident. “''They blew a few relays when the bomb went off. I’m trying to reroute and bypass!” “You need to hurry!” “''If you think you can do a better job, get your ass back in here and help!” Jolee pushed her throttle wide open and yanked her stick over, sending her Viper into a spiraling loop, hoping to loose her pursuer. Crimson lances of energy streaked past her fighter as she rolled. “This doesn’t look good.” ---- Moraine had parried a few of Kurzon’s initial thrusts with ease. At this point, they were both testing each other to see where strengths and weaknesses lay. In the cramped conditions of the corridor, Moraine knew that this would come down to who made the first mistake and left themselves open for a counter-attack. Anna and the saber wielding Zena had done about the same, but it was essentially Kurzon and Zena dueling Anna and Moraine, both pairs shoulder to shoulder. This prevented any assistance from Willa or Rashara, though. That could be their one advantage. Then, almost as if Rashara had read her mind, Moraine felt the doors to one of the smaller cargo holds whoosh open to her left, giving her a retreat that would open up to more maneuvering space. One thought was persistent in her mind, however, and it worried her. Where had Reaper gone when he exited the corridor into an adjoining room? “Saber!” Moraine shouted as she began backing up. “You and Willa must watch for Reaper!” Willa and Rashara knew what Moraine meant. Nodding to each other, the young Antrixian and the Replica Droid posing as a teenaged human began to move, looking to cover their flank and rear. Both knew enough about Force-users to know that Reaper could be cutting his way through walls in an attempt to come around behind the group of defenders, effectively pinning them in the middle of a deadly trap. As the corridor cleared, Anna fell into a safe and loose guard position. She saw her companions move away, each given over to their own duties of defending the station. The place that she knew as home. Open to the Force, just as she had been taught, Anna steadied herself to confront Reaper’s companion, the young woman known as Zena. Within the Force, Anna found herself aware of a great many things. Her adoptive father’s brother, Dontaine, was here. He was guided by a dark spirit that Anna recalled from a dream. It was the same feeling of a presence that she had felt when she’d been guided to hijack the Lightning’s Ride to go to Trudaa. She was aware of the flaws in the crystal of Zena’s mockery of a Lightsaber. Anna could sense the frustration growing in the other Antrixian male as he began trying to get through Moraine’s strong Shao’dengia defense pattern. Mostly, though, Anna was pulled to the thought of the dark spirit here on the station. Somewhere, deep within the Force, Anna felt a connection to the dark spirit and her mother. There was an imprint, somewhere nearby, that whispered to Anna that this spirit had once been in close contact with her old family. The course of her life had been set by the appearance of this dark spirit. This dark lady, the same one that had haunted her dreams on occasion. But those chilling thoughts were diminished by the words of the man that had stepped into her life and helped chase the bad dreams away, Graydon. For a split second, Anna had the picture of herself, standing by her new “father,” his sister, and two strangers, facing down this dark woman. Strangely, the image of this woman faded into Zena, who was standing before her, on the station, mocking her. “So little girl,” Zena said with an over-confident tone. “do you think that you’re good enough to use a weapon like that?” Zena referred to Anna’s practice saber. “I know enough to trust that I have the Force as my ally.” Anna stood in a relaxed guard stance. “Perhaps you need a lesson about playing with things you shouldn’t.” Zena mocked. The first parry that Anna did caught Zena Dystraay by complete surprise. Anna was able to whirl her practice saber through a block, bring it quickly back around, pin-wheeling it back to a counter-strike. The force of Anna’s own strike staggered Zena a bit. Zena gritted her teeth and drove her Lightfoil down towards Anna again. Once again, Anna countered, reversing her original maneuver, this time, crossing her saber against Zena’s a bit harder. The nine-year old was acutely aware that Zena’s saber blade flickered, just slightly from her second strike. Through the Force, Anna could feel, almost seeing the focusing crystal in the handle of the mockery of a Lightsaber, cracking. Anna knew that this contest was over, the Light Side triumphing over misguided pride. Changing her guard, Anna whirled her practice saber through a series of small, fast strikes, eventually changing to two wide, hard strikes. The last of the strikes had the effect that she was trying to achieve. The intensified electromagnetic containment field of the practice saber was harder than that produced by a normal Lightsaber, let alone that of a Lightfoil. Anna’s blade nearly cut through Zena’s blade on four different parries or strikes. Each time, the flow of energy from the Lightfoil’s focusing crystal was disrupted, sometimes causing a feedback into the flawed crystal. The last two strikes had finished the job that Anna’s first two parries started. The wide-arced strikes possessed Force-enhanced momentum, hitting Zena’s blade, effectively breaking it. The last strike had caused enough of a feedback that the crystal in Zena’s hilt actually shattered. “Oops.” Anna casually said, smiling up at Zena. “Your toy broke.” Zena realized the peril she was now in, not knowing that Anna’s saber was merely a training saber and not an actual Lightsaber. She knew that her only chance was to flee back the way they had come. Category:Events